


Is There Anything You Wouldn't Do For Your Family?

by EnjolrasAmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasAmy/pseuds/EnjolrasAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow progress due to exams and stuff. Spock/Uhura/Kahn fanfic. Could get graphic, hence why it's M-rated. First foray into Star Trek fanfic world. Please leave reviews etc. Will update when I can.</p>
<p>Gifted to my friend, and new, fellow Trekkie, Jenna Hess. Love ya. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Anything You Wouldn't Do For Your Family?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My first foray into the Star Trek fanfic world. But in a way, I can completely see this happening... Not entirely sure how this will turn out yet, but I'm rating it M because it will involve language and adult themes. Probably quite strong adult themes. You have been warned.
> 
> Each chapter will hopefully be told from different viewpoints, maybe even two or three in the same chapter. I'll indicate whose viewpoint it is beforehand.
> 
> Based in the Alternative Universe of Star Trek: Into Darkness, alongside the movie timeline, so contains spoilers.

_Uhura_

 

Uhura kept her eyes on her third of the controls of the confiscated trader ship herself, Kirk and Spock had used to travel to Q'onos. _Don't look around. Stay on the mission. Don't think about him yet._ But it was hard. She felt, after giving Spock a dressing down in front of Kirk as they were heading towards Harrison to capture him on Q'onos, that things were finally right again. Again, Spock had let the Vulcan half of him take over and put logic before his human emotions with that damn volcano on Nibiru. She would seriously have to sort his emotional issues out, if only to avoid situations like that again. Those days when they'd been arguing were burnt in her memory. She doubted she'd ever forget them. And then Kirk had decided to make a big deal out of it when he'd cottoned onto the fact that they were arguing... Well, that had been humiliating. Exposing her personal problems in front of the entire Bridge crew? What had he been thinking?

 

However, as her mind started to settle firmly back onto the task at hand, it drifted again to their prisoner. Commander John Harrison. Rebel Commander. Betraying the people and organisation he served. It was his fault Admiral Pike was dead. If Jim hadn't been as observant, he probably would have been dead too, alongside Spock. She would have been alone. That wasn't a comforting thought. Who would command the Enterprise if they were both dead? Would she be reassigned? Taken away from her friends? But this was not going to happen. Because of Kirk's actions, he was alive. As was Spock. And that was something she was very grateful for. But Harrison... Something didn't fit quite right. There was something about him... Something enigmatic.

 

“Lieutenant. Lieutenant Uhura! Can you hear me?!” The voice of James T. Kirk cut through her revive, which she was torn out of with a jolt.

“My apologies, Captain. You were saying?” She asked, glancing around to him. Jim chuckled softly.

“Listen, just because you're canoodleing with the Commander, it doesn't mean you can fluke out on a mission, alright? I just wanted to say sorry for sending you out to the Klingons on your own.”

“You brought me on this mission because I could speak Klingon. If we'd all gone out, it would have been game over even faster than it was. I was just doing my duty.”

“I just want it on record that I personally recommended to the Captain that he did not interfere with your negotiations to avoid the wrath of the Klingons, and also the wrath of yourself.” Spock announced. “I do care about you, Nyota, even if you cannot see it.”

“Okay, can we do this back on the Enterprise please?” Kirk said loudly, cutting over anything that Spock wished to add to his last sentence, and effectively preventing Uhura from replying. 

“My apologies, Captain.” Uhura replied smartly, glancing around to Spock once.

“Accepted, Lieutenant. Now then, shall we get this ship back home?” He left the end of that sentence unspoken, but they all knew what he was thinking. Even though Harrison was their prisoner, they didn't want to give him too much information. Silence fell on the bridge of the ship, the only words spoken to check and assist each other with the navigation. Sending a message ahead to the Enterprise, Uhura nodded to the Captain that they were ready to dock and hand over their prisoner to security. Wouldn't Cupcake be pleased with that? The girl he'd tried to protect in Iowa all those years ago had grown into her own life. The poor man had stood no chance. She was with Spock. The Commander. As annoying as hell sometimes, especially when he let the Vulcan side of his personality take over, but still hers. Poor Cupcake. What chance did he have, against someone like Spock in her heart? At a signal from the Captain, she let go of the controls, allowing him to land their ship in the hanger.

“Lieutenant, you are responsible for the prisoner until he is in the brig, understand?”

“Yes, Captain.” She replied, before standing back to let Kirk and Spock disembark. Making sure Harrison's cuffs were still securely fastened, she started to unbuckle his harness, trying to not look at him, wanting to get her duty done. Pulling Harrison to his feet, she positioned herself behind him, one hand resting on her phaser, one on his arm to guide him. “Walk.” She was met with nothing but a baleful stare for a moment, before he complied. Marching him off the ship, she shivered as she saw him in the full, bright light of the Enterprise. There was something about him... Something different. Something she was unsure of.

 

Cupcake met her at the end of the ramp, five other members of security with him.

“We'll take him from here, Lieutenant.”

“Captain Kirk instructed me to stay with him until he is in the brig.” She replied, trying to not feel uneasy at Cupcake's attitude... He was leering at her, she saw. But then, his expression was almost mirrored by Harrison... Something was going on here. Something she didn't like. Of course, with Starfleet being male dominated, it was highly likely that every woman on board got more than her fair share of attention, even more so for Uhura due to her uncommon prettiness. The new Science officer was also uncommonly pretty. Maybe she should warn her, just in case she was new to this. And also, there was the Captain to consider. The infamous James T. Kirk. Captain Kirk, who'd sleep with anyone... _anything_ who breathed. Even a Tribble, she guessed, if there was nothing else for him to sleep with. Shaking herself out of her brief revive, she nodded to indicate her readiness to lead the prisoner to the brig. Shadowing the prisoner and his guard, her phaser drawn and set to stun should he show any sign of trying to escape, she spent most of the walk to the brig trying to think about how she'd make it up to Spock, make up for her behaviour over the last few weeks. Even Kirk had been a little shocked, but more curious as to what it was like, arguing with a Vulcan. Uhura hadn't answered him due to fortuitous circumstance that meant Spock was waiting on the Bridge. Of course, Kirk couldn't resist a parting shot to his first officer. Uhura had almost felt sorry for Spock, but not sorry enough to make up with him. But that had all changed on their way to Q'onos. Her mind made up with what she would give him to make up for her behaviour, she focused again on the prisoner, taking the clipboard passed to her from the Engineer on brig duty, scanning it before signing for Harrison. Dismissing security, she sent a message to the Captain, telling him that Harrison was secure. Having permission from Kirk to return to her quarters to change back into her uniform, she left after another moment, which she just spent looking at the prisoner, wondering why he would turn against his own. Shaking her head slightly, meeting his cold stare with one of her own, she turned on her heel and left, her mind troubled.


End file.
